


Sunset

by lanceealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, because the set up was RIGHT THERE, but im calm now, i was so pissed at s8, the sunset scene made me cry, when i was mad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanceealot/pseuds/lanceealot
Summary: It’s Lance turn to hold Keith’s face in his hands. He analyzes Keith’s face one last time before slowly going in to meet his face, but he stops half way.An Alternative for this title could be: The Way the Sunset Scene in Season 8 was Supposed to be Written





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> i dont wanna talk about the FUCKERY of the last season of voltron, or the HOMOPHOBIA that us gays have encountered. however, i remember how pissed i was when i watched the first episode of season 8, especially the sunset scene and i ranted to my girl about, and she was like "why don't you just rewrite it' and i was like "oh shit you might be onto something". so here it is klancers. i'll admit it might feel a little fast paced, but the scene in like 30 or 40 seconds in total. enjoy <3

Keith stared out into the sun. It was probably bad for his eyes, but in the moment he didn’t care. He closed his eyes and wanted to remember everything-- the warmth of the sun, the saturated goodness of golden hour, the heated temperature of the Black Lion under the condition--everything. 

“Man, you can be a really hard guy to find when you wanna be,” Lance said. Keith realized that Lance has entered from his left side, and he kind of does a little smile. It’s not noticeable, but Keith is kind of happy that Lance decided to stop by. 

“Hey Lance,” Keith says without turning to look at Lance. He just wanted to grasp the beauty of the sun a little more before he turned to meet the other golden beauty. Keith took a deep breathe, and turned to see Lance in..what the hell was that? “Woah, what are you wearing?” Keith asks puzzled. 

Lance had been decorated head to toe in “armor”; in reality, it’s just pots and pans planted all over him. What an idiot, was all Keith said in his head. 

“Coran made it for me for my date with Allura,” Lance responded. Oh yeah, that’s a thing. Keith always knew that Lance liked Allura, he didn’t hide his feelings about it. Keith was actually quite jealous of how vocal he was towards Allura on how much he liked her, whereas Keith has been hiding his crush on Lance for the longest time, and Lance has no clue about it. There were so many moments in which Keith wanted to shout out to Lance that he was practically in love with him, but they had become great friends, and Keith didn’t want to ruin that. He had to support Lance. 

“A date with Allura?” Keith said, giving a soft smile through his pain. “Wow, well done Lance.” Keith decided to add on a light chuckle to lighten the mood. 

“Thanks, but it could be our last. I can’t keep all these Altean customs straight.” Keith didn’t know which bit to laugh at: the “it could be our last” bit or the “customs straight”. Keith wanted to have sympathy for the boy because he really did like Allura, but Keith wanted to joke “you can’t keep the customs straight because you’re not straight”. Keith decided to keep that to himself. 

Lance sat down next to Keith. Keith has to say something, he has to be supportive. 

“Listen, if she’s going out with you, it’s because she likes you,” Lance turned to face Keith, and Keith watched his blue eyes sparkle in the golden sun. That was enough motivation to keep going. “The annoying, stupid, earth version of you.” Keith made sure to emphasize on the word “annoying” just so that it could feel like old times.  
Lance chuckles, and turned back to the sunset. “You watching the sunset?” 

Yeah no shit, is what Keith wanted to respond. Instead he said, “Yeah. It might be awhile before we get to see it again.” 

Keith made himself a little sad. He’d seen many sunsets across many galaxies, on many planets, but it’s been so long since he’d seen one on Earth. Sunsets from home feel different than sunsets from foreign. Foreign sunsets can make you feel lost, make you feel scared because once the Sun goes you’re alone. But home sunsets, it brings good memories. Home sunsets remind Keith of his dad, how he’d always be home before sundown, how the sun would hit his room at the Garrison and turn everything orange. 

Keith brought himself back to reality. “That’s why we’ve gotta end this war, and we’re gonna do it with the Lance that’s paladin of the Red Lion. The Lance--” Keith twisted himself to look at Lance. He wasn’t looking back at Keith, instead he was looking at the Sunset. “--that’s always got my back. The Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he’s got to offer.” 

This time Lance looks at Keith. His eyes are a little softer than he was before. Keith debates whether or not he should keep going. Lance is about to go on a date with Allura after all, this is all that Lance had wanted since they all got into the Blue Lion to be greeted with the sleeping princess. 

You should shoot your shot, Keith brain told him. It’s the moment before the wedding where you get the object. Do it now or forever hold your peace. 

“The Lance,” Keith continued. “That I cradled in my arms when he almost died. The Lance that makes me laugh despite the seriousness of a situation managed to make me laugh. The Lance that would always comfort me, and actually cared about my well being. The Lance that believed in me.” 

Lance has turned his body to look at Keith rather than his whole head. His eyebrows rose, he has a look on his face that Keith honestly can’t pin down. Keith has so much to say, and it’s the first time he’s poured his heart and soul into something. Keith didn’t realize it, but he’s moved significantly closer to Lance. Keith debatably argues that he could be closer, but he didn’t want to push his limit. Keith has one more thing to say; this could either move their friendship closer than before or make their next encounter very awkward. Either way, it’s something that Keith could handle. 

“The Lance McClain--” Keith leans in to put a hand on Lance’s face. Oh, he’s definitely pushing it, but it’s go big or go home. Keith’s voice got a little quieter and deeper, so that only Lance could hear him talking. “--That I somehow fell in love with. I don’t know how, I don’t know when, but I did.”

Lance stays quiet for a while as he looks into Keith’s eyes, as if he’s analyzing every feature, and it documenting it for future reference.

“So are you going to say something? Because preferably an actual response was what I was looking for. Like a ‘yes Keith, no Keith, go away Keith.’ I don’t usually do the whole ‘emotion’ thing,” Keith puts air quotations around the word emotion. “So if you could just admit that you don’t like me and you only like girls that’d be great, and we can go back to watching the sunset. Or you can go back to your princess.” Keith was rambling, he knew he was rambling. Keith was so damn nervous, he didn’t know what to do. 

It’s Lance turn to hold Keith’s face in his hands. He analyzes Keith’s face one last time before slowly going in to meet his face, but he stops half way. 

In a serious situation, of course Lance has to be a fucking tease. What else was I expecting, Keith thinks to himself. 

“Keith Kogane,” Lance whispers inches away from Keith’s lips. “I have been waiting for you to tell me this for ages. I am so in love with you, it’s not even funny.” And with that, Lance closes in on the kiss. The first kiss was short, it was a peck even, but it was the only confirmation that Keith needed to keep going. He went in for a kiss again, this time bringing Lance closer to him. Lance took this hint and was practically straddling Keith and their kiss went on. It felt like hours, Keith wished it was hours. Keith felt fireworks, and bells and all those magacial things that happening in a kiss until Lance pulled away. 

“Wait till I tell twelve year old me that I’m straddling Keith Kogane on a Lion next to the most beautiful sunset I’ve seen in a long time,” Keith let on a breathe that could be mimicked as a soft laugh. Keith tucked a strand of hair behind Lance’s ear.

“I don’t think I’ve noticed your freckles before,” Keith says, and Lance smiles. 

“Not many people do. It’s something that you have to see up close,” Lance explains. 

“Consider me lucky then,” Keith smiles back. 

The sun has set, and it’s just the both of them under the stars. Keith wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> it wasn't the best, but i personally think that's it the best written scene that was SUPPOSED to be in voltron. klance could've been canon, but i aint mad. 
> 
> feel free to leave kudos, and comment. feedback is encouraged.  
> shout out to @klacegc on twitter. yall have my entire heart. 
> 
> twitter and tumblr: @bakuqouu  
> 


End file.
